fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Paradise City
}} Paradise City, en español Ciudad Paraíso, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la banda Guns N' Roses. La canción sera presentada por un nuevo coro rival llamado Second Chance, el contexto bajo el que se desarrollara aun es desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home (oh, won't you please take me home?) Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home (oh, won't you please take me home?) Just an urchin living under the street I'm a hard case that's tough to beat I'm your charity case so buy me something to eat I'll pay you at another time Take it to the end of the line Rags to riches or so they say You gotta keep pushing for the fortune and fame You know it's, it's all a gamble when it's just a game You treat it like a capital crime Everybody's doing their time Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh, won't you please take me home, yeah, yeah? Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber Why I'm here, I can't quite remember The surgeon general says it's hazardous to breathe I'd have another cigarette but I can't see Tell me who ya gonna believe Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home, yeah, yeah Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh, won't you please take me home, yeah? So far away, so far away So far away, so far away Captain America's been torn apart Now he's a court jester with a broken heart He said, turn me around and take me back to the start I must be losing my mind, are you blind? I've seen it all a million times Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home, yeah, yeah! Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh, won't you please take me home? Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home, yeah, yeah! Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh, won't you please take me home, home Oh, I want to go, I want to know Oh, won't you please take me home? I want to see how good it can be Oh, won't you please take me home? Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh, won't you please take me home? Take me down, take me down Oh, won't you please take me home? I want to see how good it can be Oh, won't you please take me home? I want to see how good it can be Oh, oh take me home Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh, won't you please take me home? I want to know, I want to know Oh, won't you please take me home? Yeah, baby! Vídeo: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Friends And Rivals Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Second Chance Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Lindsay Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Brenn Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jim Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Agatha Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Dave